Survivors dog lemons
by Minty fresh21
Summary: Just like the title says: Lemons for the Erin Hunter books survivors! I'm a beginner so please review and btw it's obv I don't own the books Erin Hunter group does!
1. Chapter 1 sweetxlucky

**I'm new so please review!**

**Luckyxsweet**

**As Lucky padded towards the pack's camp with prey in his jaws only one thing was on his mind: Sweet. He needed her love and her, well, he didn't quite understand this feeling but he knew it was there and he needed to do something. He dropped his squirrel off at the prey pile and headed for his Beta. She was talking to Alpha and he felt a stab of jeolousy. He waited politely until they were finished then walked upto Sweet as soon as Alpha disappeared. What was he gonna say? He couldn't just say he loved her right in front of the pack! He walked slowly to her and whispered "Can we go on a walk?" She looked suprised but agreed.**

**It was nearly sunset and so far their conversation was nice, so lucky paused, "Sweet I...I love you." She looked so shocked he thought her face would fall off, but then, "Oh Lucky I love you too it's just I have to become Alpha's mate and,well, we couldn't be together!" Lucky smirked " oh but we don't have to be mates, we could just...mate." **

**Sweet gave out a moan as Lucky began to sniff her rear. "Oh...Lucky." As lucky mounted her he decided he would tease her. He thrust his penis in a few times then took it out. Sweet glared at him wondering he had stopped. "Please come back here and fuck me!" But that didn't convince Lucky, "Talk dirty my love, it turns me on" Sweet smiled and growled "Stick your huge penis back in my pussy or I'll bite! Make me yours!" As lucky looked in her eyes he saw lust, and feeling the need for sex pulled him to her as he mounted her. He stuck his penis in and out, breaking her virginity and making her his." Oh...oh... Lucky...ooohhhhh!" The two stood here mating the night away until early,early dawn. "Oh Lucky don't take you out of me! Please stick it back in!" Sweet whimpered in dismay. "Don't worry baby your mine now we could do this all the time if you like." Lucky smirked as a smile went across her face. "Oh yes Lucky, every night!"**


	2. Chapter 2 sweetxalpha

**I'm new so please review!**

**Luckyxsweet**

**As Lucky padded towards the pack's camp with prey in his jaws only one thing was on his mind: Sweet. He needed her love and her, well, he didn't quite understand this feeling but he knew it was there and he needed to do something. He dropped his squirrel off at the prey pile and headed for his Beta. She was talking to Alpha and he felt a stab of jeolousy. He waited politely until they were finished then walked upto Sweet as soon as Alpha disappeared. What was he gonna say? He couldn't just say he loved her right in front of the pack! He walked slowly to her and whispered "Can we go on a walk?" She looked suprised but agreed.**

**It was nearly sunset and so far their conversation was nice, so lucky paused, "Sweet I...I love you." She looked so shocked he thought her face would fall off, but then, "Oh Lucky I love you too it's just I have to become Alpha's mate and,well, we couldn't be together!" Lucky smirked " oh but we don't have to be mates, we could just...mate." **

**Sweet gave out a moan as Lucky began to sniff her rear. "Oh...Lucky." As lucky mounted her he decided he would tease her. He thrust his penis in a few times then took it out. Sweet glared at him wondering he had stopped. "Please come back here and fuck me!" But that didn't convince Lucky, "Talk dirty my love, it turns me on" Sweet smiled and growled "Stick your huge penis back in my pussy or I'll bite! Make me yours!" As lucky looked in her eyes he saw lust, and feeling the need for sex pulled him to her as he mounted her. He stuck his penis in and out, breaking her virginity and making her his." Oh...oh... Lucky...ooohhhhh!" The two stood here mating the night away until early,early dawn. "Oh Lucky don't take you out of me! Please stick it back in!" Sweet whimpered in dismay. "Don't worry baby your mine now we could do this all the time if you like." Lucky smirked as a smile went across her face. "Oh yes Lucky, every night!"**


	3. Chapter 2 alphaxsweet

**I'm new so please review!**

**Luckyxsweet**

**As Lucky padded towards the pack's camp with prey in his jaws only one thing was on his mind: Sweet. He needed her love and her, well, he didn't quite understand this feeling but he knew it was there and he needed to do something. He dropped his squirrel off at the prey pile and headed for his Beta. She was talking to Alpha and he felt a stab of jeolousy. He waited politely until they were finished then walked upto Sweet as soon as Alpha disappeared. What was he gonna say? He couldn't just say he loved her right in front of the pack! He walked slowly to her and whispered "Can we go on a walk?" She looked suprised but agreed.**

**It was nearly sunset and so far their conversation was nice, so lucky paused, "Sweet I...I love you." She looked so shocked he thought her face would fall off, but then, "Oh Lucky I love you too it's just I have to become Alpha's mate and,well, we couldn't be together!" Lucky smirked " oh but we don't have to be mates, we could just...mate." **

**Sweet gave out a moan as Lucky began to sniff her rear. "Oh...Lucky." As lucky mounted her he decided he would tease her. He thrust his penis in a few times then took it out. Sweet glared at him wondering he had stopped. "Please come back here and fuck me!" But that didn't convince Lucky, "Talk dirty my love, it turns me on" Sweet smiled and growled "Stick your huge penis back in my pussy or I'll bite! Make me yours!" As lucky looked in her eyes he saw lust, and feeling the need for sex pulled him to her as he mounted her. He stuck his penis in and out, breaking her virginity and making her his." Oh...oh... Lucky...ooohhhhh!" The two stood here mating the night away until early,early dawn. "Oh Lucky don't take you out of me! Please stick it back in!" Sweet whimpered in dismay. "Don't worry baby your mine now we could do this all the time if you like." Lucky smirked as a smile went across her face. "Oh yes Lucky, every night!"**


End file.
